fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NarutoUchiha4
Welcome Hi, welcome to the NarutoUchiha4! Thanks for your edit to the Light Phoenix Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 22:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Listen I know you're new here; and it seems that I need to tell every new user this. But listen here; Galaxies and stars are not an element; light, darkness, fire, etc, are. Do NOT make a Slayer Magic with the former elements. Additionally, you cannot make a Slayer Magic for your first character. That being said, welcome to the fanon; ask me if you want to make Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:39, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Typhoon could barely pass as water or wind. "Hydrogen" is a not right off the bat. Yin-Yang isn't even an element. Per left you a message not five minutes ago explaining the Slayer rules in brief, and that you, a user who JUST JOINED TODAY cannot have one at this moment to begin with. Please stop asking.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I didn't plan on making my first character have slayer magic, I just wanted to reserve it (once approved) for a future character (after my first) that I planned on creating. But thanks for the tip, and also, I was curious about potentially creating a new Slayer Magic called Kitsune Slayer Magic, any words of wisdom?? Thanks NarutoUchiha4 (talk) 22:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) No. No more types of Slayer Magic. understand? Just make normal, non-Slayer Magic. Those are the rules. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ^ Pretty much what Per said. There are no more new Slayer magics being made, and the very ideas you come up with show that you should not be able to reserve a Slayer magic until you've wisened up. Also, reply to messages on the person's respective talk page, not your own.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:01, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC)